There is a current need by lawn mower manufacturers for an experimental method of evaluating lawn mower blade performance. Performance has typically been measured in how well the grass is cut which was determined by visually observing the amount of grass cut or the quality of grass cut. Poor cutting performance results in a phenomena known as "streaking", "patching" and "stragglers". Streaking means that regions of grass that the mower passes over are not cut by the blades. In addition, the increased sound emitted by poorly designed blades is a cause of concern. No existing prior art method achieve a satisfactory way of analyzing blade performance to optimize the desired results of excellent grass cutting with minimum sound emission.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for measuring dynamic and static air pressure on a ground surface beneath a lawn mower system to permit the cutting blade and or the deck housing the blade to be configured to optimize grass cutting and to reduce sound emissions.
A further object of this invention is to permit such testing to be effective on mowers with one or more cutting spindles.
A still further object of this invention is to permit such testing to be easily, and quickly, and accurately conducted.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.